The present disclosure relates to the field of locksets for doors.
Door locksets employing levers to actuate a latch bolt upon rotation of the lever have been available for years. More recently, locksets have been developed in which the latch bolt is actuated not only by rotation of the levers, but also upon pushing or pulling a lever arm.
Although such locksets still perform the function of actuating a latch bolt, such locksets function quite differently than traditional lockset designs, and also employ different and complex structures. As such, structures traditionally used for features such as privacy locks or other types of locking mechanisms do not necessarily work well with the improved locksets. Previous designers have been unsuccessful in designing reliable and cost-effective privacy locks and keyed security locks that are disposed axially within the lever and which work well with the improved locksets.